Mobilesuit Gundam Reform: Planting the SEED
by Aburg76
Summary: Based of Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3 After the defeat of the Knight Gundam the pilots are left to cleanse the twistedness from the world. Noticing something strange Ribbons calls in all the pilots that are available to investigate. They find themselves in outer space and receive a distress beacon from a lifepod. Why is Kira disturbed by this and what does he mean about Heliopolis?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys I have been wanting to write this one for a long time. Ever since I played Dynasty warriors Gundam infact Truth is I had written most of it a year ago but I wasn't a member then I've touched up the first chapter so let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy**

* * *

" _I'm not just anyone I'm the God of Death_ " Duo Maxwell in Gundam Wing operation Zero

* * *

Duo had no idea where they were one minute they were on that strange planet the next they had been in space " _Where are we?_ " the god of death thought.

"Guys I don't think you're going to like this" Kira stated to them over the coms.

" _What is he talking about?_ " Duo asked himself.

"I'm picking up a distress beacon" Kira explained.

"Distress beacon" Duo though before he too found that he could pick it up though he didn't recognise it.

"What is it about this that is so disturbing" Ribbons Almark asked it was clear he did not like mysteries.

"I know the person who is sending the signal" Kira answered.

* * *

 **Approximately twelve hours before hand. Fifty seven days and seventeen hours after the Defeat of the Knight Gundam**

Duo inwardly sighed he knew he was going to regret coming here. Recently after their defeat of the knight gundam the pilots had been stuck cleansing the twistedness from the world. Recently their forces had been spread thin against the enemy mobile suits with only a few pilots on base in between missions. Ribbons Almark one of the leaders of their group had apparently discovered something that needed to be investigated. As duo entered the meeting room he saw the other five pilots besides ribbons present. There was Kira Yamato the ultimate co-ordinator had a tired look in his eyes as Kira had been fresh off the front lines and had barely any time to rest. Then there was the kid Banagher Links who Ribbons and Char had unofficially taken under their wing. Banagher was a well meaning young man though his time spent with Ribbons and the red comet had hardened his personality a bit. Heero was there looking completely fine as usual along. Next to him was Judau Ashta the usually cheerful and laid back gundam pilot was like Duo weary and tired. Finally the only one besides ribbons unaffected by the constant fighting was that annoying girl Elpeo Puru who was running around Judau in a clockwise circle.

Sighing Duo walked in nodding respectfully to his fellow pilots who returned the gesture before finding a seat and proceeded to sit down in it. Ribbons who had been in the room surveyed everyone with a calculating gaze. The self-proclaimed god was also tired though Duo still didn't trust him. "Well" Ribbons began "I was hoping form more in case of an emergency but it seems that we will have to make do with the pilots available" Ribbons stated.

"What is this new phenomenon that who have called us to investigate?" Heero asked.

"Yeah I would like to know that as well" Duo agreed.

Ribbons sighed tired. Pulling up a display screen he begin to explain "I have noticed a peculiar form of readings lately" he said gesturing to the chart. "Our orbital scanners can only detect it and as such we have no photo graphical evidence of what is causing this." Ribbons almost seemed embarrassed that the program he was reliant on was not able to do this.

"So you need us to investigate?" Banagher asked.

"Yes" Ribbons replied duo knew he had taken a shine to the pilot of the unicorn and it was not in the manipulative way.

"Pardon my saying this but isn't having six pilots sent to investigate a bit overdoing it?" Judau asked.

"No We aren't sending six pilots Mr Ashta we are sending seven I myself am going." Ribbons answered.

"What you're kidding me" Duo exclaimed "Who's going to be defending the base if we all leave?" he asked.

"That is already taken care of I have contacted the others and informed them of this Char and Treize are already withdrawing from their respective missions as we speak" Ribbons answered. "Now as I was saying we are only going to investigate Is that understood?" he asked his fellow pilots. Receiving nods of agreement Ribbons continued "Alright then shall we get to work?"

* * *

 **Present time**

"What do you mean you know the person?" Ribbons asked. He was confused and that irritated him though then again whatever it was must be shocking to Kira as he sounded as if he didn't believe it. "Is it one of ours?"

"No" Kira answered over the coms.

"What is it that is so disturbing then?" Ribbons asked calming himself down. He had read the distress signal it was something about a survivor from something called Heliopolis.

"I used to live on Heliopolis" Kira answered. "I was also partly to blame in its destruction" he explained.

"So?" Ribbons asked not fully understanding though the clockwork of his brain was working madly to come at a logical conclusion.

"That happened over two years before I met any of you" Kira answered.

Then to Ribbons everything made sense. This was Kira's home world or universe to be exact. "I understand" he stated finally understanding why Kira was panicking. "I don't believe that anything we do here will affect you directly" he stated.

"How can you be so sure?" Judau asked.

Ribbons smiled Judau may act like an idiot but he was extremely intelligent to an unnerving degree. "The process of traveling back in time can create alternate timelines" Ribbons explained. "With each action we create a new universe one where we did and one where we didn't" Really it was easy to understand if it was explained.

"So are you saying that we should go help whoever it is?" Puru asked.

"I guess so" Ribbons answered "though we are going to have to play this smart" he stated. "Kira tint your visor to hide your face we don't want anyone knowing who you are or mistaking you for your past self also we need to know everything about your world as well as we need to come up with an alias to use for ourselves."

Cagalli Yula Athha did not like her situation she had been floating around in the life pod for a three days and she was slowly running out of oxygen she hadn't eaten anything and the water supplied would run out in a few days. All the princess of orb could hope for. Surprisingly her prayers were answered.

"Hello is anyone there?" A voice asked over the emergency channel "please respond"

Cagalli scrambled to where the communicator was and hastily replied "Yes my name Cagalli Yula" she responded. "Can you help me?" she asked. Not feeling herself the isolation had done made her somewhat craving for human contact.

"I believe that we can" The voice answered.

"Who are you?" Cagalli asked as she saw several mobile suits that looked both familiar and alien at the same time.

The closest one which was the most bizarre looking a dark purple mobile suit with strange shoulder pads came and grabbed her life pod only when the voice spoke a second time Cagali realised it sounded rather young and Cheerful. "I'm Epleo Puru nice to meet ya, and my friends and big brother over there are part of Kaikaku, I hope we get along."

Cagalli blinked in surprise trying to rationalise what she had just heard but the pilot of this suit clearly did sounded like a little girl "Your brother is here?" was all she managed to say.

"Yep" Puru answered cheerfully Big brother Judau's the one in the real big mobile suit its called the double zeta.

" _Real big one?_ " Cagalli thought confused then she saw it. Puru's statement was not exaggeration the double Zeta as she had called it was a walking fortress. "So what are you planning to do?" she asked.

"The voice that first hailed her replied. "We were planning on taking you to the nearest colony where we believe you will be safe" it answered. Cagalli noticed there was a superior edge to this voice though it was well hidden.

"You can't take me to the PLANTS!" Cagalli exclaimed at their decision "they'ed open fire on us unless you're co-ordinator's" she explained.

"One of us is" he answered. :By the way I forgot to introduce myself and my comrades I believe that Puru introduced you to Judau Ashta the pilot of the double zeta. I am Ribbons Almark the pilot of Reborns Gundam I am also on of the leaders of the Kaikaku." he informed her. "The Pilot of the suit on the right of you with the large rifle and wing styled thrusters is Heero Yuy, the white Mobile Suit next to him with the horn is the Unicorn its Pilot is Banagher Links. The mobile suit to you left is the Deathscythe hell its pilot is the self-styled god of death Duo Maxwell." Ribbons said the last part with what Cagali could only recognise as some sort of humour.

"Who is the plot of the suit next to him?" she asked.

"Ah the Strike-Freedom your sharp" Ribbons replied. "He is the co-ordinator that I mentioned before, His codename is The Dragoon Count courtesy of his Mobile suits Dragoons."

"Why does he have a codename unlike you?" Cagalli asked suspicious.

"I came out of a laboratory my real name if I had one wasn't ribbons also Dragoon here just so happens to have heis real name on file so using it will endanger those related to him incase either ZAFT of the Blue Cosmo's want to fight dirty."

"Blue Cosmo's what do they have to do with this?" Cagali asked.

"They are the ones who started this war" Ribbons stated.

"Wait you said you too came out of a Lab but Co-ordinator's don't come out of labs what are you two?" Cagalli asked.

"For someone who needs to be rescued, you sure are asking a lot of questions" Ribbons stated. But alas neither The count or myself were born in a womb I am not a Co-ordinator and that is all I am going to say on the matter" Ribbons answered before cutting the link To Cagalli he didn't sound happy about being asked that question.

After Ribbons had finished talking to their guest Kira appeared on his screen "Dragoon Count" Kira stated "IS that the best you could come up with?" he asked.

Ribbons shook his head "No but it will lead anyone on a false trail that doesn't exist," Ribbons explained. "Also I take it you know the person in the life-pod?" he asked.

"Yeah that is my twin sister who was born naturally" Kira answered. "Her real identity is Cagalli Yula Athha and she is the adopted daughter of the president of Orb" Kira explained.

"This would be a warm family reunion then" Ribbons stated "But I take it she doesn't know yet and neither does this younger version of yourself."

Kira nodded "Yes we only found out after Orb was destroyed." he explained.

"Any advice from where we should go from here?" Ribbons asked.

"I don't know why she is here, I remember meeting her on earth after the event at Heliopolis" Kira admitted.

Pulling up Heero on the screen Ribbons ordered him to check the fuel levels. "The fuel levels are close to full she must have not activated them yet" Heero replied.

"My thanks Heero maintain a lookout I need you and Wing Zero to be on high alert" Ribbons stated.

"Roger that" Heero replied.

"So she could have made it to earth even if we had not intervened though what do you suggest we do?" Ribbons asked again.

"I'm not sure we could take her to the Archangel because by this time they will have taken on board refugee's from Helipolis who will be wanting to go to Orb, we did get there eventually So perhaps we should take here there." Kira answered after awhile spent in deep thought. "Though I am worried about how I will hide my identity" he admitted.

"Milliardo gave you his spare mask didn't he?" Ribbons asked.

"Are you suggesting that I were the lightning Count's mask? Kira replied.

"Yes You did tell me that back then you were younger and more naive as well as you look older and more mature now if you wear the mask No one besides us will be able to tell the difference" Ribbons reasoned.

Kira was reluctant at first "Fine" he agreed "Just inform the others I am worried about Puru being to go-lucky about this."

"That is a valid concern" Ribbons agreed.

"Also I need you to brief us on the members of members of the Archangel Crew that could cause us some trouble" Ribbons requested.

"Well of the top of my head there is Natarle Badgiruel" Kira began recounting the people who he could remember.

* * *

Rau Le Creuset was content if only for a brief moment. A sense of satisfaction filled him. His team had finally caught up with the accursed legged ship. "Athrun, Yzack You have secured the Strike?" he asked From the pict scenes he was seeing the two pilots had disabled the opposing Gundam.

"Yes sir" Athrun replied. Yzack was a little reluctant desiring to kill the pilot but Le Creuset had Athrun's word that the pilot could see reason if they explained the situation to him. After all he was also Co-ordinator.

Rau Le Creuset allowed himself a brief smile Then he noticed something someone was hailing them on an open channel and it was not just hailing them it hailing everyone. "Put them through" he ordered.

Immediately on the screen the face of a green haired man with purple eyes. "Greeting he said I am Ribbons Almark of the Kaikaku We received a distress beacon from a life pod from a colony called Heliopolis we are currently searching for a ship or a colony that will take in said life pod" The man finished speaking and the message repeated itself.

"Trace the signal" Le Creuset ordered.

On it sir" one of the men on the bridge replied.

"Its coming from over there" On officer yelled getting them a visual.

Rua Lecreuset was lost for words in there sights were seven unknown mobile suits. "Hail them" he ordered.

Immediately there was response a different man wearing a mask that came off as a helmet as well repsonded. "Ah It has been a long time Rau" he greeted in an arrogant tone.

"I don't believe that we've met" Rau Le Creuset responded.

"We were both present when Dr. Hibiki died, and his house was burned to the ground." The figure replied haughtily as if he cared not "Though I am surprised that we have the same taste in fashion." he admitted.

"Who are you?" Rau asked he definitely was disturbed because he knew no one should have survived that incident. "Are you a Co-ordinator?"

"A mere Co-ordinator" The man replied. "you insult me. I am the ultimate coordinator, superior to all others." he declared.

"That is quite the statement to make" Rau stated having a bad feeling about those back at the PLANTS would react to such a revelation.

"I know it is my dear embittered clone" The self-proclaimed ultimate Co-ordinator replied.

Rau was inwardly seething at that statement no one left alive should know that. Also he had a very bad feeling that this individual was not boasting. "Why do you wear a mask?" he asked conversationally.

"To hide who I am" The man responded "I thought that was obvious its not like I am ashamed of what I look like." he taunted.

"It wwas at this point were Yzack who had been listening in snapped "Ultimate Co-ordinator what my ass I'll make quick work of you" he shouted.

"Yzack don't" Rau tried to order him but it was to late Yzack had already flown at top speed towards where the members of Kaikau were. " _I hope this doesn't end badly_ " he said to himself. Thinking looking at the mobile suit which probably belonged to the man he was talking to before Rau " _Who is he?_ "

"Good work Kira you followed character very well, well done" Ribbons congratulated him. To hide who Kira was they decided to advertise what he was. In the Cosmic Era Kira Yamato was created to be the ultimate Co-ordinator Ribbons in his genius had used this so that they could provoke at least one of the ZAFT pilots into attacking them so that they could have an excuse to fight alongside the archangel. Ribbons had earlier confirmed that they could board the Archangel if they helped out now they just needed a reason to open hostilities.

"Yzack huh why am I not surprised" Kira stated. He saw the Duel without the shroud armour charging at him. Breathing in and remembering the hate he felt when Yzack shot the civilian shuttle when it was entering orbit he placed the false persona of the Dragoon count on and moved to engage.

To Kira Yzack seemed incredibly slow and predictable. "Damn it why isn't this working" he could here Yzack exclaim over the coms as the ZAFT pilot was unable to land any hits.

"Its because you are just a puppy without teeth attempting to bite a lion" Kira replied. He had to admit though acting like this was fun but he couldn't do it all the time. "And the response will be the same" he finished replying to Yzack. Then the Strike Freedom drew its two beam Sabers and he effortlessly cut the duel's arms off and destroyed its head. "Well what do we do with this?" he asked Ribbons.

"I am not sure I just finished speaking the masked commander who you hate and he was apologising for his subordinates behaviour and he asked us if we could return him."

"What was your reply?" Kira asked.

"I told him he could come and get the pilot if he handed custody of the gundam they had just disabled over to us." Ribbons answered.

Soon enough Athrun in the Aegis came over to them holding the disabled Strike. "You said you would return Yzack to us if we handed the Strike over to you" Athrun stated.

"And we intended to" the man named Ribbons Almark responded.

" _Kira I'm sorry_ " Athrun thought as he handed his childhood friend over to these unknowns " _I'll return for you_ " he said to himself. "Yzack are you okay?" he asked his fellow ZAFT pilot.

"What do you think?" Was Yzack's reply. "Of course I am not okay."

" _Well at least only the Duel and his pride has been damaged_ " Athrun thought as he headed back to his ship. Along the way he muted Yzack due to the latter's insistent shouts of outrage and threats he was making towards the unknowns.

* * *

Judau and the others waited for the ZAFT forces to pull out before they took Cagalli into the Archangel and docked their mobile suits there. Judau had to magnetically clamp his to the exterior as it was to big to fit inside the cargo bay effectively.

He went and helped the younger version of Kira out. "You okay kid any injury's?" he asked.

"I'm fine" the younger Kira replied grateful that they had helped him out of the deactivated mobile suit. "You don't look that much older than me" he stated.

Judau laughed. Everyone in Kaikaku is a hardened war veteran and an ace pilot" He answered. "I am no different" he stated. "Also Puru is eleven and she has shot down plenty of pilots" he added.

"You employ child soldiers!" Kira asked horrified.

"No but I know people who do" Judau responded besides I was fourteen myself when I first piloted a mobile suit."

"Why did you?" Kira asked. "Why did you become a soldier?"

"Why did you?" Judau challenged. "It seemed as though that pilot who handed you over to us seemed more concerned about you than the gundam."

"I" Kira didn't finish his sentence and sagged down a little "Why did he fight if he wanted to protect his friends why was he also fighting them?

"Enough Judau" A new voice stated. "go play with Puru and keep her from wreaking havoc with her playful nature" it said Kira turned to see the newcomer and recognised him as the pilot who had proclaimed the ultimate Co-ordinator. "He fought for the same reasons you did, the same reasons most of us did." Kira from their time stated to Judau.

"Sure whatever you say count" Judau said as he left the Hangar I believe the members of the crew want a word with us I'll see you there.

Present Kira nodded and looked at his past self. He saw how doubting and weak he had been. "You must not doubt" he said to his younger self. "You need to be stronger if you whish to protect your friends" he stated as he walked past him "Also don't let anyone manipulate you fight for your own reasons and let nothing stop you from doing so" with these cryptic words of advice he left his younger self in the hangar and walked to the meeting with the crew of the Archangel, " _Natarle you will be giving us some form of trouble_ " he thought remembering how she was before her death.

Man were does an ensign come off ordering us about?" Duo asked aloud. And the members of the Archangel were visibly taken aback "also you might want to lower those guns if we wanted we could kill everyone on this ship no sweat" certain members had raised their weapons at Kira due to his status as a co-ordinator.

Kira still in character smirked confidently and was unperturbed. "You don't seem to mind cajoling a co-ordinator to fight your battles for you" he stated. "Truly are you so shameless?"

"It appears they have flexible standards or they have something over the kid my guess he was from Heliopolis and people he cares about are on board" Heero stated.

"You make us sound like cowards" Natarle Badgiruel snapped.

"Well you are forcing a Co-ordinator to fight your battles for you" Kira answered putting a strain on the 'are' and the 'Co-ordinator'.

"Hey I think we got off on the wrong foot here" Mu La Flaga stated. "I mean they did just save our skin without the strike we would have been sitting ducks and my Moebius Zero was still under repairs and wouldn't have been able to do anything."

"I agree" Ribbons stated. When he wanted to be the self-proclaimed god could be quite diplomatic if he so desired.

"Are you all co-ordinator's?" Murrue Rammius the acting captain of the ship ask.

" _Why do I have the feeling that is is a bad copy of Whitebase and that she is filling Brights role?_ " Judau asked himself seeing the similarities in situation and personnel. " _Heck they even have a Char clone on their asses_ " he thought. It appeared to him that Banager had the same thoughts as well and the two shared a look that confirmed that they were thinking the same thing.

"Us Co-ordinators" Duo said with a laugh "they see a person in a mobile suit or Gundam and they say co-ordinator man what a sad bunch" he stated. "Truth be told before we met the Count we didn't even know what a Co-ordinator was"

"Where on earth are you from?" Mu asked confused as to how someone could not know what co-ordinator was.

"Not earth" Ribbons answered. "most of us have come from the Jupiter fleet" he explained. Well for Judau that wasn't a lie but all of them could work on it.

"Jupiter fleet?" Murrue asked "why haven't we heard of them?" she thought.

"Yes" Judau answered. "Its a two year journey there so best pack up and supply well if you want to go" he said in a half joking manner. That was completely true.

"If you are from there what are you doing here?" Mu asked.

"Several of us were interested in why we weren't receiving word from earth any more so we were sent to investigate." Ribbons fabricated the lie.

"You left for two years to investigate?" Natarle asked sceptical.

"Of course not we were in stasis" Ribbons replied "I'd rather not waste a minute of my life if you don't mind"

"Okay what were your orders?" Mu asked.

"To observe" Ribbons answered "and then send vial long range satellite mainly our mobile suits detailed reports of what was going on."

"Ok" Murrue replied sure to her it sounded far-fetched but these people did seem rather strange and they did have rather peculiar mobile suits.

"What do you plan to do now?" She asked.

"I think we'll stay with you for a while before we depart just enough to see these civilians and volunteers sent home." Ribbons replied.

"Will you aid us if we are caught in an engagement?" Mu asked..

"I believe that we can do that but only for the civilians sake" Ribbons answered. "Also we are aware that they are members of Orb a neutral nation so please try not to push your beliefs onto them."

Murrue had a feeling that they needed these seven individuals on board until the strike got repaired. "alright then" she said "I officially welcome you to the Archangel."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it I sure enjoyed re-writing (Pun intended) it please give me some feedback. Also in case you didn't realise Kira is following the personality Ribbons set for him. Also Ribbons is a bit out of Character due to the fact of how he was in Dynasty warriors Gundam 3. He still vies himself as a god and superior to most others but believe that those he fights alongside are more than just 'mere' humans and worthy of respect. Please review or PM me if you have any thoughts and ideas.**


	2. Sowing the SEED

**Hey guys I decided to update this one I hope you enjoy also to Harute9595 thanks for the feedback I reeally appreciate it when viewers add ideas in**

* * *

" _Having forgotten the meaning of battle I feel no emotion even when shooting an enemy right through the heart_ " Treize Kushrenada

* * *

Kira sighed lost in nostalgia and sadness. Junius Seven a name that had haunted him through the years of his life. On February 14 of year 70 of the Cosmic Era the colony was destroyed. The Atlantic Federation had authorised the use of nuclear weapons as a show of force. The act of mass murder was labelled the Bloody Valentine Incident and the Pro War Co-Ordinators used this as a way of rallying the plants to fight back. This was also where Kira's friend Athrun Zala's mother had perished. To Kira it was truly sad to see this place again. Though it also was the place were he had met Lacus and that gave him some comfort. " _Lacus I wonder how you're holding up_?" he thought. The Lacus he had left behind in that world must be worried about him. Though he suspected that she knew was more worried about his chronic hero syndrome.

"A penny for your thoughts" Judau asked as he walked up beside Kira.

"Nothing much more of a sense of foreboding" Kira admitted.

"From what you told us this Junius seven is the place where it all went downhill" Judua stated.

"Yeah it was" Kira agreed. "Both times" he added barely over a whisper so that only they could hear.

"Humanity is a self-devouring race" Judau said. "And I guess adults are the worst of them."

"Yes old men sending young men to their deaths that is war" Kira agreed.

"People are foolish" Judau stated" If their were only two people left in the entire cosmos someone will want the other guy dead."

"That is true" Banagher stated walking up from behind them. "People want simple solutions" he explained. "Solutions like war."

"You're sounding like Frontal" Kira noted.

Banagher shrugged "I guess so, I was merely stating a fact" he stated. "I may disagree with Frontal on many things but he is right on that regard, The Atlantic Federation, Blue cosmos and even ZAFT are prime examples here."

"You need to relax ever since that incident with the Knight Gundam you have been a little tense" Judau suggested. "But then again who wouldn't we have been fighting non-stop" he admitted.

Banagher allowed a small guarded smile to come across his features. "I guess so by the way Ribbons needs you to deal with something" Banagher said.

"What is it that the mighty Ribbons Almark can't do?"Judau asked half jokingly.

"Can't or won't?" Kira asked.

"Probably both" Banagher answered. "Puru saw fit to use this place as her playground and has decided to run around the ship shouting her first name, repeatedly." Banagher explained a his unable to hold in himself he broke out laughing.

Kira and Judau joined him in it "Your sister can be quite a handful you know" Kira stated. "Not like Leina or Puru two" he compared the three.

"Neither like Marida" Banagher admitted before he remembered the Pruru clone and her life losing his smile and he started looking somewhat sad as well as regretful.

"Yeah I guess its hard" Judau stated understanding. "Well I best go catch our little torpedo don't want her to occidentally set off a nuclear reaction" he stated getting out of the room and running off to find Puru.

"How's the kid doing?" Banagher asked.

Kira knew that Banagher was referring to the younger version of himself. "He's doing okay at the moment though he really should stop hesitating to shoot down enemy pilots" Kira stated.

"Most of us were like that at the start" Banagher stated. "Even Judau originally preferred not to kill enemy pilots."

"His hands are already stained with blood, he should stop hesitating and doubting himself otherwise he will not be able to protect his friends." Kira stated.

"Well then let's hope he is able to overcome that wall" Banagher stated.

"I'm not sure perhaps he will mature but probably only after someone close to him dies as a result of his actions" Kira stated thinking back to how Tolle had been killed by Athrun.

"Yeah I guess that is the way with most of us" Banagher agreed. "Hopefully that won't happen with him though, with us around."

"Yeah I don't think I could stand seeing Tolle die a second time" Kira admitted.

Banagher smirked "I'd almost feel sorry for what would happen to this worlds Athrun then."

"No need I committed myself to shedding no more tears" Kira stated.

"Yeah you've told us before" Banagher commented. "Looks like their coming back and they've brought a life pod with them" Banagher commented.

"Yeah" Kira agreed while he hadn't taken off his mask but as the two left the room he donned the person of the Dragoon Count.

* * *

"I'm telling you that arrogant personality of the Count's is just an act" Tolle told Miriallia Haw and several of his friends. "Also I heard them talking and that accent he puts on isn't his real voice."

"Are you sure Tolle?" Sai Argyle one of his friends from Helioplois asked.

"Yeah real sure" Tolle answered "though the funny thing is."

"That you were accidentally spying on them?" Kuzzey Buskirk asked jokingly. Apart from Fley Allster who was doing something else and Kira who was out searching the ruined colony for supplies all of them where present.

"No its just that he sounded familiar like I've heard him somewhere before" Tolle said."It was like hearing someone you know speaking but in a different way" he explained.

Just then the small girl who they had come with the other six pilots burst into the room. "Puru puru puruu" she stated running into the room. "Can one of you hide me I was just running around the ship harmlessly having fun but then that big meanie Ribbons Almark forced big brother Judau to try and stop me" she explained.

"I can understand why" Sai said quietly though he understood partly why Puru shouldn't be running around the ship that man Ribbons Almark seemed to always unnerve him. There was something about the way he acted that gave someone the impression that he could read them like an open book.

Just then Judau appeared in the doorway leapt into the room and caught Puru firmly but also gently. "My apologies for this" he said to the survivors of Heliopolis. "I hope Puru hasn't been giving you too much trouble?" he asked.

"Uh no she just got here" Kuzzey answered.

"Well that's a relief," Judau. "Sorry about this" Though they were unsure whether the apology was meant for them or Puru who seemed to sag in defeat as Judau had picked her up and wrapped an arm around her waste carrying a bundle.

"Well that was weird" Tolle stated.

"That is the understatement of the Cosmic Era" Sai replied.

* * *

The Dragoon Count launched in his mobile suit to meet Kiran and Heero who had gone into Junius Seven to search for supplies. "Did you get anything?" he asked Heero.

"I was able to find some useful supplies like you said and we also found the lifepod you mentioned." the pilot of the Wing Zero answered.

"How's Kira holding up?" he asked.

"Your younger self is filled with self doubt and inner conflict" Heero replied.

"Thanks for the update I'll take the supplies you're currently carrying watch our backs" The Count ordered.

"Roger that" Heero responded he then handed the supplied he had gained over to The Count before he trailed behind them to provide protection in case of an enemy attack.

Pulling his younger self up on the Count asked Kira "How are you holding up?"

"I'm not sure" Kira replied. "I am confused now to why I am fighting more than ever."

"You are confused because one of your friends is fighting on the other side" The count asked his younger self.

"Yeah how did you know" Kira asked.

"I was in a similar situation myself once" The count replied. It wasn't a lie.

"What happened?" Kira asked.

"I ended up killing one too many of his comrades so he went berserk in a skirmish claiming that I had murdered his friend so he tried to kill me, my friend who was my backup tried to face him but was killed in an instant." The count answered remembering how Tolle died. "Even though we ended up fighting on the same side I never forgave him for how he called me a murderer when his hands were stained with blood by choice."

"He chose to fight?" Kira asked.

"Yes and as you can guess I didn't" The Dragoon Count replied.

"You became a pilot?" Why?" Kira asked.

"The same reason you became one." The count replied. "To protect those who I called friends."

"Is that why you are telling me this?" Kira asked.

"Your friend promised you he wouldn't fight but did so anyway" The Count stated. "He is responsible for destroying your home and is trying to destroy the Ship your friends are on, Can you really afford to have doubt?" he asked.

"Its jut that I" Kira replied but he got cut off.

"He has tried to get you to change sides" The count said it was not a question. Kira's silence was all the answer his alternate self needed. "If we could get your friends to safety would you join him?" The Count asked.

"Why are you asking me this?" The younger Kira asked. "What brought this on."

The older Kira smiled sadly. "You are walking down the path I did the road is not one I would like any to tread" he replied.

"Did it make you what you are now" the younger Kira asked.

"Perhaps" The count answered cryptically "think on what I have said" Kira told to his younger self. "You cannot continue fighting for a cause that you don't believe in or in the end they will use whatever justification you have against you"

"This is a lot to take in" the younger Kira stated.

"I know but if you continue the way you are now you'll end up in a place all alone until you find like-minded comrades." The count informed his younger self

"Thanks, do you have any idea who is in this lifepod I think its a ZAFT one and a GINN seemed rather interested in capturing it." Kira said.

The Count looked at his younger self and smiled again. "I might have an inkling he replied. "But I would rather not ruin the surprise."

Kira was about to ask him what he meant but the link was cut "What does he know?" Kira asked himself.

* * *

"Damn him" Yzack shouted as he slammed his fist against the wall. "He was just toying with me the whole time."

Dearka sighed at Yzack's outburst eversince that man who claimed to be the ultimate Co-Ordinator effortlessly defeated him. Dearka did admit though the man had the skill to possibly back up his claim. "What do you think of him commander"

"That man is definitely dangerous" Rau Le Creuset answered. He was more disturbed that his murder of his genetic donor Al Da Flaga along with Ulen Hibiki along with the scientists wife. Rau had covered his tracks well so This masked man whoever he was may have really been who he claimed. Also Rau could almost see himself reflected in that man. " _His appearance is a very disturbing development_ " he thought.

"I agree" Athrun added. "Whoever this person is he is seemed obsessed with proving that he is the ultimate Co-Ordinator."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that" Rau stated.

"And why is that?" Dearka asked. The blonde tanned youth was interested to hear the answer.

"I did not sense any desire to prove himself in our brief discussion though he held some enmity towards me. If he is who he says he is then that would be understandable" Rau answered.

"He doesn't desire to prove himself how so?" Nicol asked confused.

"The arrogance in his voice was just the lining and most likey an act" Rau explained to his team. "I sensed surety in his voice not arrogance, this leads me to believe that he has already proven himself."

"Still doesn't explain why he would side with the Naturals" Yzack verbally spat out the last word with disgust.

"He isn't the man who appears to be his commander is not a member of the Atlantic Federation, He said that they were a part of an organisation call Kaikaku" Rau explained.

"Well what is this organisation after?" Dearka asked.

"According to the commander Ribbons Almark he called himself. Kaikaku's goal is the reformation of humanity." Rau Le Creuset answered.

"What?" Yzack exclaimed. "What the hell do they mean by that?"

"I don't know" Rau answered. "He didn't say any more though he did tell me that they are gong to see the civilians from Heliopolis to safety and that if we engage the Archangel before it enters Orb we can expact to encounter them" Rau admitted.

"Reformation of Humanity, I wonder what the Council will say about this?" Nicol wondered.

"I am worried too?" Rau admitted. " _If they are planning on doing what I think they are going too I might not have to end humanity myself_ " Rau thought. " _I could just take a back-seat and let them do it for me._ "

"Sir we are picking up an encrypted signal" a deck officer shouted.

"Can you decipher it?" Rua asked.

"Yes though the part we did said it was for Le Creuset teams eyes only" the officer responded.

"Only the council could have sent a message like that" Dearka noted.

Once everyone had left the bridge the Rau Le Creuset played the message. Immediately the sreen showed an image of a man in a mask that covered the entire top half of his face. "greetings my fellow Co-Ordinators I am just calling to inform Athrun Zala that his fiancée has just been discovered in a life pod" The masked man smirked insufferably putting Rau's one to shame before continuing "also I just needed inform you that she has been taken into custody" He paused as if he was waiting for them to take the information in. "Aboard the Archangel, While most of the crew are treating her well there are some amongst the 'Naturals' that would seek to use her as a bargaining chip. But do not fear Athrun they won't touch her as long as your endeared friend pilots the Strike they promised him that much." His smile then took on an insane edge. "But human earthnoids are liars ask your commander he is an expert in that regard. Anyway as a member of Kaikau the potential for that to occur is an outrage so I am forewarning you just in case also Athrun a word of encouragement you may get through to your friend yet" he stated. "That is if you prove that those people who call him friend on the Archangel are just trying to use him ensure their own survival which is the case. You're a smart guy after all you are a Co-Ordinator though all but me are imperfect you still are sharper than most 'Naturals' So you can figure out how to." He paused before adding "Also this was a recording and not a live feed and just recording tell your friend Yzack to man up before I castrate him after all he is most probably still raging from his humiliating defeat."

The message terminated leaving the Le Creuset team left in stunned silence. Well all but Yzack who started to rage at the comments made by this message.

"Who does he think he is?" Yzack shouted once more "coming all arrogant like that and talking down to his own kind and calling us imperfect."

"If he is who he claims to be then he most certainly cann" Rau stated.

"What do you mean?" Nicol asked.

Almost Two decades ago when I was a kid my" Rau paused not desiring to call Al Da Flaga his father. "My guardian had an acquaintance who was a scientist. This man's name was Ulen Hibiki and his dream was to create the ultimate Co-Ordinator."

"What happened to this man?" Athrun asked.

"He and his wife were killed by the organisation called Blue Cosmos they are also the ones responsible for the 'Bloody Valentine Incident'." Rau explained.

"So does that mean?" Dearka began.

"That does mean that he most probably completed it before he was killed though I do remember his wife arguing against it violently."

"Did she hate Co-Ordinators that much" Yzack asked disgusted.

Rau Le Creuset shook his head. "No what her husband Ulen did was extract their child from the womb into an artificial one. I will also add this was not his first attempt and he had to perfect the process to avoid killing his test subject."

"Artificial womb" Nicol stated horrified. Co-ordinators were still born inside of heir parents and the thought of separating a child from its mother before the child was even born was horrible to him. It also seemed that his fellow squad mates found it appaling to as Yzack vented his frustration out on a new target.

"What kind of sick Natural would do something like that?" he yelled.

"One who is the same as those who created the first Co-Ordinators" Rau answered silencing him.

"Is it me or did anyone else here him refer to the Naturals as earthnoids?" Dearka asked that had also been bugging him.

"I did as well though I don't really know what that means other than someone who lives on earth." Rau admitted. He too did not know what to make of it.

"More importantly what do we do about Lacus" Nicol asked the unwanted question.

Silence descended into the bridge as squad Le Creuset's mood grew darker and more sullen. It was as usual the commanding officer who broke the silence. "I think this was courtesy message just to let us know that the Archangel may try to use her as a hostage in case that they are in a tight spot." Rau explaned. "Though what he did say about the Strike's pilot was interesting" he admitted. "Are you sure who just knew him? That man seemed to talk as if you and the pilot of the Strike were on good terms as if you two are friends even."

"Come to think of it you did say that you knew the pilot what is a Co-ordinator like him doing with the Atlantic Federation?" Nicol asked.

"Yeah how dare he betray his own kind." Yzack added.

"Hey calm down Yzack" Dearka asked. "After all the message we were just sent hinted that he was doubting why he was fighting us, though that man did say that he was fighting now to prevent the crew from harming if killing her, does he know about your relationship?" Dearka asked intrigued.

"Yes I told him the day it was announced, we were on speaking terms up until the event at Heliopolis" Athrun admitted.

"For Obvious reasons the only way you two can speak to each other is if you are engaging in combat" Rau stated. "Though I must admit outside of fighting us your 'friend' has shown considerable loyalty to you in protecting Miss Lacus from the crew." Rau admitted that this was something that was not selfish. "Though we were given a hint that some of the people he is trying to protect are just manipulating him" Rau added.

"Kira is too innocent and trusting in that regard" Athrun stated. "Though I am quite sure he would not side with people who manipulate him if he knew about it."

"Only a fool would" Rau stated.

"Though one thing doesn't make sense" Nicol stated "What does this ultimate Co-Ordinator get out of telling us this, he doesn't seem like the person who would do something like this for kicks"

"I actually believe that he does not like the fact that Lacus can be used as a hostage" Rau stated. The others stared at him "Well you see I believe he is the type of man who follows his own code while I don't believe that it is safe to say that he is an ally I do believe that his sending this message was not on his own." he explained.

"What do you mean? Are you telling me the legged Ship's crew told him to" Yzack jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"No" Rau answered. "More like his commanding officer gave him permission to. I believe that who ever they are Kaikaku is after something big and what they claim to be after this reformation of humanity is only the tip of the iceberg."

* * *

Heero confirmed that the recording had been received before he contacted ribbons. "It is done" was all hie said. It was Ribbons idea that Kira should send word to the Le Creuset team of Lacus's situation. Kira was not against it but he was against having to be the one to do the message. Heero could understand that Kira was not someone who hid behind falsehoods and the persona that he wore along with Zech's mask was something that the ultimate Co-Ordinator would dislike. Heero did admit to himself that Ribbons had done the personality very well. The Dragoon Count was someone who was a mass of contradictions that would leave people puzzled it also allowed Kira to be himself just in a different way though Heero did find this persona to be a combination between Full Frontal, Yazan Gable, Paptimus Scirocco and several others.

Once he Kira and Kira's younger self had Boarded the ship the went to open the life-pod. " _According to Kira this was how he first met Lacus_ " Heero mentally noted.

The Kira he knew met his gaze and nodded. As some of the ships crew came into the cargo bay o see who was in the life pod. "Well lets get this thing open" Kira stated while staying in character. Slowly the pod doors opened.

* * *

Kira was tired though he didn't show it he knew that the Dragoon Count and Heero knew it as well. When the pod doors opened a pink metallic ball came out. "Haro" it said opening to circular flaps at its sides as if it they were ears.

"Thanks Haro" Came a new voice. Kira recognised it instantly "So this is what he meant by not ruining the surprise" Kira though as he stared at the Dragoon Count who smirked back at him. This was Lacus Clyne a popular female pop star who was also Ahtrun's fiancée. More importantly she was the Daughter of Siegel Clyne who was currently the head Chairman of the PLANTS. Aboard the Archangel was no place for her it wasn't safe. " _He knew somehow he knew that she would be here_ " Kira thought once again meeting the Counts gaze and receiving a conspirative smile.

"Ah Lacus Clyne its a pleasure to meet you" The Count said courteously. "I am a fan of some of your works" he stated.

Kira almost visibly stepped back an arrogant cold-blooded killer like the Count listening to Lacus's songs and actually liking them something was wrong here. " _What is he?_ " he thought.

"Some questions are better left unanswered" The voice of Heero said from behind him. "No I don't know what you're thinking but it is written all over your face and body language." Heero explained to him.

"May I introduce you to our fellow Co-Ordinator Kira Yamato" The Count gestured towards him. "I am given to believe that Athrun told you about him."

"Oh yes Its nice to meet him in person" Lacus answered "Athrun use to talk a lot about him" she said to Kira."

"Uh I'm honoured that he thought so highly of me" Kira answered not understanding why Lacus was so calm about her situation.

* * *

Ribbons watched the event unfold a smile on his lips. Yes for the moment things were going smoothly. "Hey gramps" a young feminine voice called out.

Ribbons suppressed a sigh couldn't she irritate Judua or Banagher. "Yes Puru" he responded.

"Well I was just wondering" Puru admitted.. "What if the Lacus we knew also was with us when we appeared here?"

"Ribbons turned around with a horrified look on his face. "Why would you wonder about that?" he asked.

"Well because I thought it might be a good question to ask" Puru stated innocently.

"Foolish girl her presence would make things even more difficult for us remember what we were told about Meer Campell?" Ribbons asked.

"Well yes but there is no harm in asking is there?" Puru ironically asked.

" _Yes there is_ " Ribbons thought. But instead he answered "Lets just say that some things are theories are best" he paused wondering how should he put it "How Should we say? Some theories are best left not asked or even formed." Ribbons finished before turning away from Puru and walking off.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed it please leave a review or PM me if you have any feedback to share it would be much appreciated.**


	3. Nuturing Questions

**Hey guys here is the next Chapter I needed to take a break from writing for a few days and chill so I am sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories. Anyway here it is and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

" _Live as if you were to die tomorrow, feel as if you were to be reborn now, face life as if you were to live forever._ "- Gackt

* * *

"What?" Yzack yelled what do you mean we're are being recalled." the silver haired Co-Ordinator raged.

"I believe you missed out the par t where the commander said it was temporary" Dearka sighed as he pointed out the fact that Yzack in his rage had overlooked.

"That is true but it doesn't change the fact that the Le Creuset team is being recalled back to the PLANTS" Yzack stated "and we are so close to cornering them too" he added.

"Your observation is based on outdated information" Rau Le Creuset informed him as they entered the bridge. "If the Strike was the only Mobilesuit on the Archangel then we may have had a chance."

"May have we could take the pilot of the Strike without breaking a sweat" Yzack arrogantly declared. Much to the Chagrin of his fellows.

"Are you sure?" Rau asked. "In case you haven't noticed every engagement that we have made the pilot of the Strike's skill has been increasing and he has gotten used to our way of fighting."

"So?" Yzack asked his arrogance bllinding him to the truth.

"What happened before was mere luck coupled with the fact that Mu La Flaga was not supporting him" Rau answered. "If my suspicions are correct none of you stand a chance against him."

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Yzack demanded his hot blooded and arrogant nature demanding an explanation that would satisfy his ego. "I can take him down myself."

"Sheesh Yzack does the commander need to spell it out for you?" Dearka asked rhetorically. "The pilot of the Strike can keep up with all five of us, and the GINNs" he explained. "If he can do that he can definateely defeat any of us one on one."

Yzack begrudgingly replied. "Fine I'll give him that." the thought that there was someone else better than him was a bitter pill to swallow as it is he had a hard time accepting that he came second to Athrun.

"Good" Rau stated. "Now that we have got that cleared up I will tell you what you're forgetting" Rau explained. "The other seven Mobilesuits."

"Still I have no idea on how you forgot that, one of them did run you over" Nicol said.

"Were does a weakling like you get off telling me that?" Yzack demanded the humiliation he suffered surfaced with the memory.

"When he is the one who's mobile suit is disabled in less than five seconds" Rau answered.

"What it couldn't have been only five" Yzack stated.

"Check the recording's you'll see" Rau repleid. "Not only that you were taking out so easily and the pilot didn't seem to put in any effort. You also ignored my order to not engage them" Rau stated before adding "again."

"So I take it you are going to inform the council of this Kaikau?" Athrun asked.

"Indeed I am also going to inform them of this ultimate Co-Ordinator" Rau answered.

"I have no desire to see Athrun's fathers reaction to that, or anyone else's for that matter" Dearka stated with wry humour.

"I believe that you won't however I might" Rau informed him. "Also I will have to report your behaviour Yzack" he added almost playfully.

Yzack let out a groan. His mother was on the council and she was not going to be pleased with his rash decision. "Well if it helps you feel any better you did lose to the 'ultimate Co-Ordinator" Dearka joked.

The others playfully laughed at Yzack's expense. Well all except Rau Le Creuset who was wondering " _Could this ultimate Co-Ordinator suffer from the aging process that I do? After all he is too mature to match the dates. No one else other than myself even know about that project._ " Rau mused as they set a course for the PLANTS.

* * *

"Hey Guys" Judau called over to his fellow pilots. "I am Gundam" he shouted in a very familiar way.

Puru fell over on the ground laughing "Judau I don't think Setsuna is going to be very pleased that you are making fun of him" she stated between laughs.

"Yeah" Kira agreed. "Setsuna isn't they type of person to get a joke, remember he snuck into a princess's room and didn't realise the implications of that."

"Not to mention how he talks to his Gundam" Duo added. "It sounds as if he worships it."

"In a way he does." Banagher stated. "Remember he has replaced the God he refused to believe in with Gundam."

The mood became rather serious and lost its joking edge. "Yeah after what happened to the guy I wouldn't blame him" Duo stated.

"I am slightly worried as to what is happening the her excellency Minerva Zabi" Banagher stated.

"Now come on Banagher you don't have to be all formal with us just call her Audrey like you do in private" Judau said.

"Might I remind you that we are a non aligned group in a different factions spaceship" Ribbons said walking into the cargo bay.

Heero got up from where he was sitting and said "I agree in situations like this Knowledge is power, we would do well to guard it."

"What's the kid and the pop star doing with you?" Kira asked about his past self and Lacus who were behind ribbons.

"Well Count" Ribbons began "Kira just overheard a conversation where his crush stated to Lacus that she didn't want to have anything to do with Co-Ordinators" he explained.

Kira knew exactly what he was talking about and remembered what he had felt when Flay had said those words as well. Smirking he replied. "How ungrateful" he stated donning the Dragoon Count's Person a once more. "The kid has been the only thing keeping her and this ship alive." he stated which was more or less true.

"Sheesh Earthnoids really are ungrateful" Judau stated.

"Not Earthnoids Judau though they are also very ungrateful, it is Oldtypes who you are referring to though the majority of Oldtypes can be found on earth" Ribbons corrected.

"Not to be rude" the younger version of Kira asked "but what do you mean by Old and Newtypes?"

Judau smiled at him in response "for some one who is almost a Newtype yourself that is a silly question" he stated.

"I'm almost a new type? But I know I am a Co-Ordinator" Kira replied in shock.

"I am a Co-Ordinator yet I am also a Newtype" The Count stated.

"Just to let you know the one know as Mu La Flaga and Rau Le Creuset are New Types as well though not very strong ones." Ribbons informed him.

"But what is a Newtype?" Lacus asked.

"A Newtype is a human who has evoked in outer space with a mind breaking metamorphosis, which enables them to have a heightened awareness" Ribbons answered. "As such most Newtypes are from outer space though the most famous of our kind Amuro Ray was born on earth though he was raised in space."

"What did you mean I was almost a Newtype?" the younger version of Kira asked.

"We mean that you stand on the precipice of human evolution the only thing that is holding you back is your self doubts and the fact that you believe that as a Co-Ordinator you cannot go any further" The Dragoon Count answered.

"Is your piloting skill good because you are Newtypes?" Kira asked.

"While being a Newtype helps you can never have a substitute for experience" Ribbons answered "most of us here where accomplished Ace Pilots without being Newtypes when we evolved it only heightened our ability though in some cases it does lead to people being able to pilot Mobilesuits without much practice" he added.

"Well that is disturbing" Lacus stated. The implications of such a thing existing being very concerning.

"That is saying the least" Kira added. He felt it to if there were more of these Newtypes the Atlantic federation may catch up to ZAFT and the genocide that is occuring may escalate even further.

"well at least you know you are in safe hands by the way how do you plan to get back to the Plants?" The Count asked. "If you stay here Ramius may be a reasonable person and so may the rest of the crew but Badgiruel and that annoying brat Flay will not hesitate to use you as a bargaining chip if they are in a tight situation" The Count seemed to almost spit out the two names distastefully.

"Oh that is very concerning" Lacus agreed. "But none of you will let that happen right?" she asked.

It was Ribbons Almark who answered. "You have my word and the word of Kaikaku that we will do all in our power to prevent such a situation from arising" he stated.

"Kaikau?" Lacus asked. "Doesn't that mean something like reform?"

"Perhaps" Ribbons answered not denying it nor agreeing.

"Though I must wonder what is your goal in all of this?" Lacus asked.

Ribbons looked to the Kira he knew who smiled after all he would not have to be the Dragoon Count for this. "I believe the Count would like to tell you it" Ribbons stated.

"Kaikaku's goal" Kira Yamato the Ultimate Co-Ordinator and in Cosmic Era 74 the Admiral of all ZAFT forces stated. "Is the Reformation of humanity." finished with pride.

"Wow I have no idea what you mean by that but it sound noble and big" The younger version of Kira stated.

"Could this reformation possibly have something do do with Newtypes?" Lacus asked.

Ribbons new from his encounters with their Lacus that she was highly intelligent and philosophical. "Now that would be telling" he answered challenging her to figure it out on her own.

"Hey why are you telling us this?" Kira asked. An organisation like them wouldn't tell someone their goals unless.

"Just wanted to know if you were interested in joining" Ribbons answered.

"Wow Ribbons you can't just drop that on someone like that" Dua stated.

"Agreed" Heero added "you shouldn't ask someone who is fighting for a cause to abandon it."

"I am not" Ribbons replied. "Kira if he fights with us can still protect his friend but he can also at the same time be part of something much bigger."

"I'll" Kira began "I'll have to think about it" he stated.

"That is understandable" The Dragoon Count said to his younger self "doubt and questions plague your mind. First you must figure those out before you trouble yourself with this."

"Thanks" Kira stammered and hastily left. This was all a lot to take in for the boy.

"And what about Mis Lacus Clyne?" Ribbons asked. "What is your answer?"

"I think what you are doing is noble but are you doing it the right way?" she asked.

It was Heero who answered. "In situations like this it doesn't matter what you do some will hate you some will love you, what matters that you try to help all of them and minimise the tragedy for all."

"That is indeed a noble sentiment" Lacus agreed. "I would like to join you but." She began Banagher cut her off.

"We know you have responsibilities back at the PLANTS" he stated. "We weren't expecting you to up and join us straight away." he explained.

"That is correct we were just letting you know that the door is open in case you wish to join at a later date" Ribbons finished.

"Well that is surprisingly thoughtful of all of you Thank you I too will think about this" Lacus replied.

"You have ours and Kaikau's gratitude" Ribbons replied with a small nod of respect.

After Lacus left their Kira approached him "I know you know what you're doing" he stated.

"Thanks forthat statement" Ribbons replied. "As you saw I was offering them a way not to escape the war but to end it."

"Even if this war ends we have people like Durandal and Blue Cosmos to deal with" Kira stated.

"We will deal with them here and now I swear as the God I am that this will be the final war that this world has to face" Ribbons replied determination and surety in his voice.

"If you say so" Kira replied sceptically "If you say so."

* * *

Murrue Ramius was worried as acting captain the decisions of the ship fell to her and she felt responsible for the things that happened on it. As such she had let seven unknown pilots and their mobilesuits aboard. What was more concerning was now they had the daughter of the chairman Siegel Clyne aboard. "Things can never be simple huh?" a voice from behind her stated. Murrue turned around to see the pilot known as Duo Maxwell also staring out into space. She then realised that he was not talking to her but himself. It seemed as if he noticed her without looking away from the vastness of space he added "My apologies for not noticing you were here" he apologised.

"What are you thinking about?" Mu la Flaga asked in a conversational way as he walked in.

"Just the first time I eve had anything to do with a mobilesuit" Duo replied.

"When was that?" Mu asked curious before he added. "I've also been meaning to ask you but are those priest clothes you're wearing."

"About seven to eight years ago now" Duo answered.

"You were piloting mobilesuits back then?" Mu asked shocked ZAFT hadn't had them around for that long.

"No I stole one" Duo answered correcting him.

"Why did you steal a mobilesuit as a kid?" Murrue asked concerned.

"Where I lived was not a peaceful place not really" Duo answered. "When I was a war orphan he explained. I got taken to a foster home about a year later there was a group of revolutionaries who took refuge where I lived" he informed them his tone not giving away any emotion that he felt. "I told them I would steal a mobilesuit for them if they promised to not hurt my adopted family." He explained.

"Did you succeed?" Mu asked.

"Yeah" Duo answered though it sounded tired. "I was but by the time I got back my home was destroyed the man who could be called my adoptive father was dead and the woman who could be called my mother lived just long enough to die in my arms." he explained there was not trace of emotion in his voice not even the edge of amusement that usually accompanied it.

"That is horrible" Murrue stated.

"In war there are casualties, its the result of war" Duo replied.

"The place that you lived in it was a church" Mu stated suddenly understanding.

"Yes" Duo answered as he nodded. "The Maxwell church, that incident was known as the Maxwell Church Massacare"

"Why did you live in a church" Murrue asked.

"Orphan remember" Mu stated.

"Yeah I was street urchin in a gang our leader was named Solo" he explained.

"What happened to him?" Murrue asked but then she wished she didn't.

Duo's expression changed to a more dark feature. "He died" Duo answered. "he got a fever people like that won't survive."

"Has that got something to do with your name?" Mu asked while Murrue was apologising.

"Kind of since Solo said he would always be with us so back then I reasoned that if Solo was with me we'll be Duo" Duo answered with a sad laugh.

"What happened to the other kids?" Mu asked.

"Nothing fancy got adopted I was the only one who kept getting sent back" Duo answered.

"Just what are you that you can say all this so casually" Mu asked. Most people would have been traumatised.

"I'm Duo Maxwell I may run and hide but I never tell a lie" he stated. "That's me in a nutshell." Duo explained.

"What kind of person are you only a demon could smile while recalling events like that" Murrue murmured quietly.

"Not a mere demon" Duo informed hearing her. "I'm the God of Death." He stated before he gave his trademark smile and walked off.

After he had left Mu and Murrue shared a concerned look. "Well that does make sense as his Gundam does resemble the Grim Reaper" Mu stated. "Looks like we're not the only ones with our share of troubles or burdens" he added.

"I guess so" Murrue agreed.

"I can't help but have a nagging feeling that he was telling us something important within what he told us" Mu stated.

"What message?" Murrue asked unsure of what Mu la Flaga meant.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that it was important" Mu answered. Before he turned to leave. As he was leaving the pilot of the Mobius cast Murrue one last glance and said "Don't worry perhaps I'm over thinking things a bi,t don't fret over it" and with that said Mu la Flaga left Murrue Ramius alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Ribbon's allowed himself to smile as he watched that scene play out. Duo had even told Ribbons that the only God that he believed in was the Go of Death. Ribbons had asked him "Do you say such a thing to eliminate potential rivals or is it something else entirely" the green haired innovade challenged.

Duo had given a short laugh before he answered. "Even back when I was a kid I didn't believe that God existed."

"The why do you believe in a God of Death." Ribbons had asked.

"Cause back then I never had seen a miracle but I have seen plenty of death" Duo answered.

"Your reasoning definitely is sound" Ribbons had agreed. "But are you suggesting that you have witnessed miracles since then?"

"Perhaps" Duo answered and had left it at that.

Ribbons smile was lost because of one thing constantly bugging him now. "Come on Ribbons lets play don't be a big meanie" Puru had been constantly hounding him since Judau had turned in for the day.

Ribbons had denied her 10 times and his limit was almost full. Puru's demands to be played with and have people take a bath with here was somewhat irritating to him. "Fine how about we play hide and seek?" he asked. "I'll hide and you seek?"

Puru shook her head. "You'll just go to the areas which I am not allowed." she explained.

Ribbons sighed it was true he was planning on hiding in the men's latrine. "Fine how about you hide and I seek?" he asked. He was desperate to get her off his back.

"Okay" Puru stated. And began to run off "count to a hundred." she stated.

After she was out of sight Ribbons let himself smile and then broke out into laughter. "She fell for it" he stated. Now all he had to do was completely conveniently get distracted while he searched for her and he wouldn't have to worry about her for a few hours at least if his luck held Judua would be awake before Puru came to find him.

"Laughing evily over tricking a child who hasn't even hit puberty, how the mighty have fallen" Kira stated as he walked up to Ribbons.

"How would you propose to deal with her?" Ribbons asked. "Puru is an excellent pilot but she has to much energy and enthusiasm off the battlefield."

"That is true" Kira agreed. "But perhaps you could run her through the simulation programs we have" he suggested.

"She would get bored easily and complete it quickly" Ribbons stated.

"Not if you put her in a Zaku and forced her to fight in the Gryps conflict" Kira replied.

"You who call me evil suggest something like that" Ribbons stated dramatically. "Seriously if what I did was cruel in your eyes what you are suggesting is plain evil." Ribbons stated.

"Hey me and Setsuna do it all the time" Kira replied.

"Yes but there is a hole squad of you doing it I also noticed that you did the one year war as well all the way trough to the second Neo Zeon war" Ribbons stated.

"I was just giving the 'kid' some more experience." Kira defended himself.

"Forcing him in a regular Zaku not even a Zaku 2 a Zaku 1 to survive one hour with against the Gundam is a bit much. For a kid like him" Ribbons stated.

"Its best that he get used to fighting against impossible odds" Kira stated.

"Is it really?" Ribbons asked. "With us here he may not have to fight for much longer."

"I know him too well" Kira stated. "He believes that to protect his friends he must fight."

"Your younger self is too naive" Ribbons stated. "Though that is what our eavesdropper wanted to here isn't it?" he asked.

"Come on out Tolle" said before quicker than the boy could react he had darted over to him and grabbed him.

"I didn't here anything" Tolle lied.

"Come on Tolle I know that you have been shadowing me for the last thirty minutes" Kira stated.

"Yes indeed though I am surprised that you were smart enough to figure it out. Did you perchance here us talking before?" Ribbons asked.

To tolles credit the boy only gulped once before he answered. "Yes though I was barely able to tell" he admitted.

"Are you Kira's clone or something?" he asked looking at Kira who took of Zech's mask. Tolle gasped though he looked older and more mature the one who they had called the Dragoon Count really did look like Kira.

"No Kira answered I am an older version of your Kira about almost Two years older now" he answered before putting the mask back on.

"You're from the future?" Tolle asked confused.

"No not your future a different one, us coming here never happened. In my timeline" Kira answered.

"Then what was that stuff about the Jupiter Fleet?" Tolle asked.

"Oh that Judua is from the Jupiter fleet" Ribbons answered.

"So you weren't really lying?" Tolle asked. "The Jupiter Fleet really exists."

"You can look at it that way if you desire" Ribbons answered. "Oh it does exist I know several people who were part of it."

"So when Kira said he was the ultimate Co-Ordinator" Tolle began before Ribbons cut him off.

"He was stating the truth didn't you think it was slightly strange even for a Co-Ordinator like your friend Kira to be able to become so skilled so fast." Ribbons was disappointed with Tolle's reaction. "You did rather speak fondly of your friend and how good and smart a person he was" Ribbons stated looking at Kira who shrugged.

"Was you mean I die?" Tolle asked horrified.

"War in war there are casualties that is the truth of it" Kira stated.

"That is true our friend Kira here swore that he would never shed another tear again and to this day he hasn't broken that." Ribbons stated.

"wHy?" Tolle asked his mind spinning "Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

Ribbons smiled at him in his usual way. "Because you made the effort to try and discover the truth" he answered. "Also who will believe you?" he asked.

"Uh I don't know?" Tolle answered he had no idea what else to say.

"Regardless of that I would rather have you keep this secret" Ribbons stated. "As a sign of trust after all we did share with you the knowledge you desire."

"Uh Okay" Tolle nodded before he slowly walked away his mind filled with answers the made more questions pop up.

After he had gone Kira asked Ribbons "Are you sure you should have done that he will be acting differently for some time now."

"While he may have not found out we may as well get rid on the only set of eyes on this ship that are organic that were following us.." Ribbons answered.

"Yes I guess you can only control the non organic ones or your fellow innovades" Kira replied before he and Ribbons departed to their assigned quarters.

* * *

Cagalli Yula Athha woke up to the sound of someone rushing into her assigned quarters. "have you seen That meanie Ribbons?" Puru asked leaning in uncomfortably close to Cagalli's face.

"Uh no" Cagalli answered.

"Ooh that big meanie he can't even play a game with me he's so mean" Puru stated angry and on the verge of tears."

"To calm her down Cagalli pulled the child into a hug. "Its okay" she said comforting her "I'll play with you" she stated.

"You will?" Puru asked.

"Yes" Cagalli answered managing a smile "I will"

"Puru puru puruu" Puru stated as she bounded around the room thanks lets go play tag she yelled with excitement before running off.

"Well she is one lively girl" Cagalli said to herself. "Its kind of hard to imagine her being a mobile Suit Pilot."

"That is what makes it all the more tragic" the one known to her as Banagher stated as he walked past her as she was at the doorway.

"You might want to start running if you let her get too much of a head start you will never catch her" Judau stated as he walked with Banagher.

Cagalli was somewhat grateful for the advice "Thanks" she stated bluntly "I'll definitely catch her" Cagalli claimed.

Judau and Banagher successfully suppressed their amusement and laughter luckily Cagali couldn't see their smiles. The Princess of ORB had no idea what she was getting into. "You better start running after her" Judau called out again as they began to turn the corner.

* * *

 **I really like writing with Puru in it she gives everything a more gentle edge and I did cry when she died in Double Zeta. But man I was laughing as I wrote Ribbons Reaction anyway review or PM me if you have any ideas that you whish to share though I will tell you know The Dynasty Warriors Gundam Kira is going to kill Rau Le Creuset with Extreme Prejudice. Any and all Ideas are welcome. Until next time see ya**


	4. First sighting of the Human Heart

**Alright guys to those of you who followed this crossover I am real sorry for not updating it. But I can tell you I am finally back in the swing of things. for Mobile Suits at least. Anyway I will not make any excuses for this one other than I was caught up in my other fics and just didn't pay attention to this one. however I will try to update it more regularly now. That is I will try not making any promises that I can't keep it makes me feel better that way. As when I can't keep my word I feel like a total Asshole.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy**

 **Also I don't know if I had put in a Disclaimer but I own nothing save some of the unique variations to the suits that will appear later in the story**

* * *

" _In this world, there's no such thing as 'failure' in the first place. The one who knows the 'ways to win' more than anyone is also the one who's experienced the most "mistakes". In other words... You could say 'failure' is equal to 'success'... Couldn't you?_ "-Toriko

* * *

Rau Le Crueset cleared his throat before he addressed the council. "Honoured Council members' the masked ace pilot and commander began. "Now that I have finished giving you the information on Heliopolis and the events concerning the single G-Weapon we were unable to obtain and the legged ship I will now call to attention a dilemma my squad and myself have encountered."

The masked man was internally cursed as with the members of the Le Crueset team with him he could not afford to tailor facts in case one of them spoke up. "In our last engagement which by a marvellous stroke of fortune we managed to capture the G-Weapon known as the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam." Rau informed the council. "However there we encountered a something that we did not expect." he admitted.

Rau Le Creuset waited until Patrick Zala and Siegel Clyne had given him the a nod for him to continue, the screen behind him activated to show seven unknown mobile suits. "We received a signal that was on repeat from a group that claimed they had picked up a life pod from the destroyed colony of Heliopolis" the masked clone explained. "From what we discovered from them they are part of an organisation that called itself Kaikaku, what there goal is apparently according to their leader that was with them, Ribbons Almark as he called himself. Was 'the reformation of humanity' apparently." Rau could see this had gotten the Council members interest and attention even more so that before.

Taking a deep breath he continued. I received this information after I had hailed them and their Leader however was not the first one to respond to our hails" Rau informed them. A picture that displayed a masked man who's mask resembled a helmet was shown. "This man here is unnamed" Rau explained "But when we contacted him he appeared to recognise me and relate to me events of my past that only I should know of, among those he talked about was that he claimed to be the ultimate Co-ordinator and that all others are imperfect compared to him" Rau now paused as he waited for the Councils reaction. His expectations were not wrong.

The Council was silent for all of five seconds before there was an uproar throughout the room. "'How dare this no named individual make such a claim" One council member declared. This went on for half a minute before Siegel Clyne was able to get things to cool down by asking that his fellow council members maintain order while the council is in session.

"Tank you Chairman Clyne" Rau thanked politely. "Needless to say his declaration provoked a similar reaction from Red Uniform Joule who saw fit to abandon the captured strike leaving it with Red Uniform Zala before moving to engage this unknown with the G-Weapon the GAT-X102 Duel" Rau explained, it was quite obvious that Yzack was now fighting not to look ashamed of himself under the combined scrutiny of the PLANTS supreme council. The Screen then showed the brief interaction where the Duel was effortlessly defeated by a foe who seemed to do it in a bored manner and in a half hearted fashion. "As you can see the battle here did not last more than a few moments with Joule's quick defeat." Rau informed them.

The screen then changed to show a man with short green hair and purplish bordering on pink eyes. "This man is the one I had identified as Ribbons Almark this groups leader" Rau explained. "After Joule's defeat he contacted me apologising for his subordinates behaviour and offering to return him if we returned the GAT-X105 Strike to the Legged Ship. Seeing as Kaikaku may have decided to obtain this mobile suit through force using their remaining machines I decided to agree with their terms." Rau continued. "This was when I received information on who they were and what their organisations plan was, apparently they aren't connected to the Atlantic or Eurasian Alliances and are only aiding the Legged ship to see the civilians to safety." Raue infromed them. "To this end I suspect that they are still with the Legged Ship as we last saw them and are guarding it for now."

Rau paused letting this sink in before he continued. "Not too long back after we received the order to be recalled we received a messaged from the one who claimed to be the ultimate Co-ordinator". Rau then looked Directly at Clyne "Apparently they had discovered a life pod with Miss Lacus Clyne in it and saw fit to inform us due to the nature of where she is and that the Alliance forces might try to use her as a hostage incase they find themselves in an unfavourable position." There were protest at the cowardice of the naturals from several of the council member Patrick Zala included. Rau waited for it to die down again before he continued. "It was in this message that it was confirmed that the pilot of the G-Weapon the GAT-X105 strike is a Co-ordinator." Rau stated. Before any one could make a comment he continued. "It was also suggested in the message that the crew of the legged ship are holding something over him to keep piloting the G-Weapon."

Patrick Zala snorted. "How very Clever making another fight their war for them damned naturals" he cursed. "Are there others of our kind on that ship being held hostage?" he asked.

"No other information was offered up but that may be the case" he replied. "Also in the message it seems the pilot of the strike seemed to know Pilot Zala on a personal level and is keeping miss Clyne as safe as possible for his sake."

Now Patrick's eyes narrowed there were few that Athrun was friends with outside of Zaft and in fact the Council member could only think of one person who it could be. "Kira Yamato" he muttered under his breath. "I believe I know who you speaking of" he informed said person and the council though the situation does make more sense not, though this does complicate things as there may be more Co-ordinator aboard and he is fighting us for their safety." Zala admitted.

"My sentiments exactly" Rau Le Creuset replied. "If I may be so bold I suggest that there is a chance that we may be able to take advantage of this situation." he informed them.

"How would we" Siegel Clyne asked suspicious and wary. "Please if there is anything we could do please tell us"

Rau nodded. "If we were able to launch a _rescue_ operation and get whoever the pilot of the Strike is protecting to ORB where they most probably lived he won't have a reason to fight us anymore." Rau explained. "This Kira Yamato as Pilot Zala has provided us with his name has proved to be an excellent pilot and it would be better if he was fighting on the right side instead of being forced to fight. In fact if we were able to do something like that he would most probably be grateful and fight for us willingly against the Earth forces that had forced him to fight for them."

"We will think on this and inform you on our decision later" Chairman Clyne replied. "However is there anything you know about this alleged Ultimate Co-ordinator?" he asked.

Rau nodded, he had already reveled the information to his team and those on the bridge if he were to lie here he might be in trouble like if had done so before. "Years ago when I was still a child my guardian was a close associate of a Scientist that had been trying to fix the problem of the growing sterility of the third generation Co-ordinators" Rau explained. "To do this he had done numerous experiments most resulted in the death of the subject, finally when his own wife was pregnant Ulen Hibiki decided to take one of the embryo's from her womb to use for his final subject."

"So he made this ultimate Co-ordinator in without his wife's consent?" one of the Supreme Council members asked a bit confused. As to how one would experiment with those conditions.

"Since his wife was unwilling he extracted the embryo and placed it in his perfected artificial womb where he was able to use his research notes to perfect and create the ultimate Co-ordinator" Rau answered. "However before he could pass any of his research on Blue Cosmos had caught wind of this operation" Rau stated.

A deathly and hateful silence fell over the Supreme Council. Blue Cosmos was the entire reason they were in this war. "I take it since we never received any of this information that Blue Cosmos killed him and destroyed his research notes?"

Rau nodded. "They did I barely survived myself when this occurred but I believed that the infant had died."

"You seem to know an awful lot about this" Clyne Questioned suspiciously.

"I was Privy to everything in that house they saw no reason not to let me know what was going on though I was forbidden from some places like the laboratory." Rau answered. "Also I say infant because I know that Hibiki had succeeded, and the child had survived the process. As the result is alive and well while proving how superior he is"

"So we have a fellwo Co-ordinator that was altered and born to help us with the growing sterility appearing out of nowhere and causing havoc" another of the Council members asked waiting for confirmation.

Rau nodded. "Yes though I believe that we may be able to convince Kaikaku to side with us if we are able to prove to be better than the Naturals in their eyes."

Some of the Council Members scoffed at this why would they need to prove that they were better than the naturals. Chairman Clyne did not share this opinion "So are you recommending the troops who appear to be the most chivalrous and who support fair play as being the ones we show them to try and win this Kaikaku over?" he asked. "Or are you suggesting that we do something when we have the advantage that the Alliance would not do?"

Rau nodded. "Both the former and the Latter Chairman" he replied. "Though I suspect that these people are just the advanced scouting force, which if that is true we will definitely want them on our side."

Ribbons Almark surveyed his fellow pilots faces as he and the rest of them came to the heart of the discussion. "The Question now is do we aid the crew of the Archangel in this next engagement or more specifically do we aid the 8th fleet?"

"From the information that was supplied to us Admiral Halberton is not a radical and holds no ill will to the PLANTs" Heero stated. "Also from what we have been supplied with it is highly possible that the Vice Foreign Minister of the Atlantic Federation George Allster is a high ranking member of Blue Cosmos and that he is accompanying the eighth Fleets advance force."

Kira/The Dragoon Count nodded. "I confirmed back before we met I had discovered files on Blue Cosmos that had not been deleted among them was a roster of it's high ranking officials the Vice Foreign ministers name was on it." he explained.

"So my fellow pilots we appear are at an impasse" Ribbons informed them. We can either save the 8th fleets advanced force and save a member of a radical organisation or we can leave them to their fate and let good men and women perish for the sins of their fellows." Ribbons laid it out plain and straight for his fellow pilots. It was a good thing they were in their mobile suits having this conversation over a channel that Ribbons himself had encrypted so they could speak more freely.

"In my timeline of this Flay blamed my younger self for the death of her father saying that the reason he had died was because that my younger self had not fought hard enough because he was a Co-ordinator too." the Dragoon Count informed them. "She then proceeded later to use and manipulate my younger self by using his infatuation with her to make him continue to fight as well as manipulate others who were my friends to continue to fight even after we could have left for Orb the first and the second time." Kira explained. While back then he did hold feelings for his worlds Flay Allster and that she eventually did for him Kira was devoted to Lacus as a partner now also he managed to distance himself by saying that they weren't his worlds versions of them. As such Kira like his worlds Athrun knew that he couldn't bring back his friends who had died in the war and the one that had followed but he was quite prepared to help his younger self not lose and to prevent the younger Kira from making the same mistakes he had, after all that should be the gift of one Kira Yamato to another.

"As you can see it paints a grim picture indeed" Ribbons stated. "If we save the 8th fleet the ZAFT forces will believe that we have sided with the Atlantic Federation and if we refuse to offer our assistance we may be giving the Atlantic Federation the material it needs to try and paint us the same colour as ZAFT." the Green haired innovade laid it out bare before them all. It painted a bleak picture here whatever they did it might come off the worse for their situation.

"What if we were able to prevent them from engaging?" Elpeo Puru suggested.

The suggestion was ridiculous and childish but it did give Ribbons an idea. "That is not as foolish as it sounds" he replied to the ten year old. "Judau do you think you would be able to do such a feat."

"Well I could" Judau replied. "But there might be some casualties on both sides as I can't see either of them backing down without being subdued." he explained.

"I believe that the Unicorn and I can manage that" Banagher stated over the com line. "In my final battle in Industrial Seven I was able to partially deactivate all of the opposing mobile Suits while the NTD system was active" he explained.

"Do you believe that you could achieve such a feat again?" Ribbons questioned him to which Banagher nodded. "You do realise we won't be able to send you backup at first if it fails because it might risk deactivating our own mobile suits?"

Banagher nodded "I am fully aware of that" the young man replied. "I am also believe I am capable enough to be able to survive such a situation." he affirmed.

"Then see that you do." Ribbons stated. The seven Mobile suits had been patrolling alongside the Archangel for half an hour now.

"The three Nazca Class Destroyers are within our scanners and moving towards the 8th Fleets Advance force" Heero reported. "At the rate the Archangel is going they will not be able to arrive in time to make a difference" he stated.

"You have your order Ensign" Ribbons said nodding toward Banagher who nodded in reply before cutting his link. The RX-0 Unicorn Gundam then moved so fast that even to them it was a white blur heading for the direction where the two forces would meet and engage each other at top speed showing that he was not intent on wasting any of the time he had if it could prevent lives from being lost.

After it had left Ribbons addressed Judau. "You and Puru will now go as backup I will hail the Archangel and explain the situation." he stated. With that the MSZ010 ZZ Gundam transformed into its G-Fortress mode and had the AMX-004 Qubeley Mk II hope onto it before it too rocketed in that direction with the Quebely Mk II holding on riding it to lesson the amount of energy expended so it could fight at full capacity if the need arose.

They did not need to tell Banagher as he could sense both Judau and Puru coming from behind him, Ribbons did admit being a newtype had it perks. Opening a link he hailed the Archangel. "A pleasure that you responded so well Captain" he greeted with his usual and trademark smile that got under almost anyone's skin not to mention that for some they said it made their skin crawl. Ribbons also made a side not to try and install GN drives in the other Mobile Suits as a Power source so that they could function more efficiently than just supplying it with his perfected GN drive which had been Recently installed to his new and improved Reborns Gundam replacing the faulty and limited Taus Drives was something that limited his own efficiency in combat and it would also later prove beneficial if they were able to contact any of these other Neutral groups outside of ORB though that was their top priority.

"Captain" the voice of one of the civilian volunteers called out for Murrue Ramius's attention. "We have received a signal from the 8th Fleets advance force" Mirallia Haw stated.

Murrue was about to order her to patch them through when another one of the actual Alliance soldiers operating on the bridge called out to her. "Captain three of the Mobile Suits from the group that calls themselves Kaikaku have just taken off from our estimated trajectory it seems they are heading to where the 8th Fleet will combat the three Nazca class Destroyers." The soldier then paused before he spoke again. "Captain one of them is haling us" he stated.

Murrue suspected that it may be the Dragoon Count or their leader Ribbons Almark. "Patch him through" she ordered.

"Ribbons face appeared one one of the screens on the bridge. "A pleasure that your responded so well captain" he greeted though it had only been several hours since she and the othersa had last seen him. "As you probably noticed the Eight Fleet is about to engage with three Nazca class destroyers, I will tell you know the one that was hounding you before that you called the _Vesalius_ is not among them." he explained. "Ensign Links along with ensign Ashta and Puru have moved to prevent the engagement" Ribbons Almark stated with a tone that held finality. "Based on your ship's current rate of travel you will not be able to reach the battle in time to make any difference." he informed them. "So I sent Ensign Links to prevent the coming conflict and ensigns Ashta and Puru to back him up incase either side was not willing to back down." he explained.

Murrue had to admit that it might just work but something about the green haired man rubbed her and a lot of others the wrong way. It wasn't just the way he spoke but that was one part. "What makes you think that your ensign Links can make both sides withdraw without casualties?" she asked with a stern face. The idea was ludicrous not to mention impossible both sides hated the other too much.

Ribbons condescending smirk grew a little bigger. "I have absolute faith that Ensign Links is perfectly capable of making both sides withdraw or subduing them without any casualties if the requirement of force is needed" he stated.

That was another thing that got under even Mu la Flaga's skin. It was the way Ribbons said boasts as if he were merely stating a simple fact. No one should be that arrogant not even a Co-ordinator, not even the one among Kaikau's own number who claimed to be the pinnacle of all Co-ordinator's was like that and the Dragoon Count could seem very arrogant. But this took it to a whole new level. "I really don't have a choice in what you and your subordinates are doing" Murrue stated.

Ribbons's smirk was now a smile. "I am glad that you were able to figure that part out at least though" he stated. "Besides it will not come to violence ensign Links is a rather averse to it though he will not shy away from using force when necessary I suggest you enjoy the show." With that Ribbons cut the link leaving Murrue frustrated and several of the other like Natarle Badgiruel fuming.

"Where does he get off making decision for us when he is not even a member of the Atlantic Federation?" she asked almost as a hiss through clenched teeth it seemed the rest of the crew on the bridge knew now who Ribbons got under the skin of the most. "He makes these decisions and expects us to accept them it is thoroughly against military protocol" she stated.

It seems that the link had not been cut just yet as the Dragoon Count appeared on several of the screens. "I believe forcing Civilians to fight for you and making a Co-ordinator fight against his own is also against protocol ensign" he stated. The Count's words held none of the usual arrogance and superiority it usually held in fact it almost seemed as though it were a different person underneath that mask. Though the disgust and revulsion could be clearly heard in his sentence. "I hate hypocrisy the most, try not to be guilty of that crime ensign Badgiruel" he stated before he cut the link.

Natarle could not respond as all that the Count had said was true, that didn't mean she had to like it. Though some of the crew members on the bridge were giving her disappointed looks and it wasn't just the civilians who had that look."

Banagher in the unicorn had managed to reach where the two forcers would meet a good ten minutes before they arrived. Usually these two forces would have launched an all out attack the moment they were in range but the appearance of the new suit had made both of them cautious as to whose side Banagher was on. The Pilot of the Unicorn felt both Puru's and Judau's presence in the distance they were most likely holding back and would not come in unless things went downhill. Banagher was firm in his belief that he would not. He was receiving hails from both forces as they had already had their respective mobile Suits and mobile armours out, that was good it made things a little easier for Banagher.

Receiving hails from both forces the pilot of the Unicorn opened both links and spoke down them. "Greetings Altantic Federation and ZAFT forcers I am ensign Links of Kaikaku I have been ordered by my commanding officer the prevent the ensuing conflict that is about to occur" he explained. "So I request that both of you and your forces pull out peacefully."

Banagher made a mental note that it seemed that the ZAFT forces had been informed of the group and were apologising that they couldn't as it would leave their backs open to the advance forces guns. This was forwarded to Ribbons who like Banagher would come to the conclusion that the ZAFT supreme council as Kira had called them was most probably trying to get them on their side.

The Atlantic Federation's reply was less courteous. They had demanded who he thought he was to think to order them around or even be foolish enough to request such a thing from them and that he will be held trial for this. Foremost among them was a man who must have been Flay's father as he was arguing that they would leave his daughter and her friends in the Archangel vulnerable. Though Banagher also sensed that he also wanted to kill the ZAFT forces as well.

Speking into the link to the ZAFT forces Banagher asked. "If I were to disable the entire advance force here as a sign of good faith will you pull out without attacking?" he asked the commander of the three ships.

It seemed that ZAFT was really interested in gaining them as an ally as the Commander replied. "If you could do that we would pull our forces out without attacking the 8th fleets advance force as a show of good faith" the commander replied. "However how do you plan on doing so he asked.

Banagher's response was cryptic but a hundred percent true. "With the light of the human heart, through the use of possibility that Humans posses" he replied.

The ZAFT commander seemed a little suspicious as to his words but could see that Banagher was adamant in his belief of them. "Alright" he stated. "All troops move to disengage" he ordered.

Reluctantly the ZAFT forces were moving out though they did not show the enemy their backs. The advance force was just about to try and seize advantage of this When Banagher hailed them again. "I will request that you do not attack the withdrawing ZAFT forces" he requested.

His reply was from one of the Mobile Armours pilots as he shouted "For the Preservation of our blue and pure world!"

This confirmed to Banagher that he was a member of Blue Cosmos or at least a supporter of theirs. Within less than an instant the NTD system had activated and the Unicorn was in Destroy mode. All of the advance force paused as they saw the Unicorn transform and glow bright green. With a wave of the Unicorn's hand Banagher then disable all of the Mobile Armours while still keeping their life support systems on. However the Advance force wasn't done missiles and such were expertly fired not at him but at the retreating ZAFT forces. Banagher didn't even wave the Unicorn's hand this time as he made the missiles go dead deactivating them completely.

Pulling up the Advance force on the Screen Banagher said. "If you people truly loved the earth as much as you claim to then you never would have started this war" he stated disappointment thick in his stern voice. "IF really did love the world you would not have chosen the easy way out and would have settled this matter peacefully without the need for war" with that Banagher cut the link and used his suit to disable the three ships weapons.

Bangher then noticed that he was being hailed by the ZAFT forces. Accepting the link he was met by the commander who saluted as a sign of respect to what he had just achieved. "I must say that is one impressive suit" he complemented.

"Thank you" Banagher replied. "But one of the best pilots I knew said that it wasn't the suit that mattered but the pilot on the inside. After all having the better mobile suit does not decide the battle."

"Rather wise words though I must ask since you don't strike me as a Co-ordinator what are you?" The ZAFT commander questioned.

Banagher paused thoughtfully before he replied. "Sir" he addressed the commander respectfully "I am what is called a Newtype."

* * *

 **So what do you think of it I decided to have Banagher disable the suits instead of killing everything here because that is what they had decided to do. Also I do think that if ZAFT got wind of them and believed at least one of their number to be a Co-ordinator they would try and get them on their side. No seriously if five protagonist three of them main ones, one major supporting character and one main antagonist teamed up they would be pretty much unstoppable Given that the leader of the Group is Ribbons Almark I would say they have things very well planned out considering Kira is among their number.**

 **For some reason I can't stand Rau while I am rather fond of most Char Clones Rau takes the level of Condescending to a whole new level.**

 **Also like stated before in story the reason the ZAFT forces agreed to Banagher's request was because they had been ordered to get them on their side by doing things the Federation would refuse to do. Withdrawing from a battle where they are going to win with ease is one of them.**

 **Also if you have any feedback you would like to share please feel free to leave a review or PM me. Though I prefer if you left a review first and then PM me as it is easier that way to organise and I also have a lot of PM's that I can't delete because they have information needed on them so it is easier to keep track of them that way.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this**


End file.
